


Rupieciarnia i kwiaciarnia, czyli co słychać w Instytucie

by Havokku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami, bohaterowie drugo- i trzecioplanowi na pierwszym planie, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokku/pseuds/Havokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy tylko Kuchiki oddalił się wystarczająco, zdruzgotany Ikkaku spytał:<br/>— Dlaczego nazwałaś go <i>wujciem</i>?<br/>— Bo zawsze daje mi rybki, kwiatki i ciasteczka jak kochany wujek! — Yachiru uśmiechnęła się szeroko.<br/>— Daje?<br/>— Nigdy nie mówi nie, gdy je biorę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupieciarnia i kwiaciarnia, czyli co słychać w Instytucie

*

To było jasne jak Dwór. Ikkaku walczy, a Yumichika nie wtrąca się, choćby jego kompan miał zginąć. I vice versa. Dla kogoś spoza oddziału jedenastego wydawało się to czymś absurdalnym, wręcz zakrawającym o znieczulicę, lecz dla nich było zupełnie normalne. Tak funkcjonowali przez lata i nic nie zapowiadało, by to miało się kiedykolwiek zmienić. Dlaczego więc tym razem Yumichika czuł, że jeśli się nie ruszy, nie wybaczy sobie do końca życia? Dlaczego jego honor zdawał mu się niczym wobec faktu, że łysol może tego nie przeżyć?  
Ikkaku zarejestrował ostatkiem świadomości, że Yumichika, do tej pory przylądający się jego walce z boku, nagle zaatakował.  
Ruri'iro Kujaku zafurkotał wściekle, wreszcie przybierając swoją prawdziwą formę. Cztery pnącza wystrzeliły w kierunku przeciwnika i oplotły go, korzystając z chwili zaskoczenia. Vasto Lorde szamotał się wściekle, próbując z nimi walczyć, lecz był tak osłabiony po walce, że nie mógł się wyswobodzić. Gdy tylko Yumichika nabrał pewności, że ohydna kreatura nie będzie mogła się uwolnić, szybko sprawdził, co z jego kompanem. Ikkaku był nieprzytomny, co z jednej strony go ucieszyło, bo może nie zdążył zobaczyć prawdziwej, haniebnej formy jego shikai oraz tego, że w ogóle ośmielił się wtrącić, a z drugiej — mógł tego nie przeżyć. Czekał więc niecierpliwie, aż pąki zakwitną, po czym błyskawicznie zerwał kilka z nich i przyłożył jeden do ust towarzysza. Gdy był już pewien, że reiatsu Ikkaku przestało zanikać na dobre, wyjął komunikator i poprosił o otwarcie bramy oraz o usunięcie zabezpieczeń terenu.  
— Nic się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło, a Ikkaku pokonał go _sam_ , jasne? — powiedział na koniec swoim najbardziej dobitnym tonem, mając nadzieję, że po drugiej stronie nie siedzi cały tabun naukowców.  
— Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to masz moją dyskrecję, a Rin... — Akon obrócił się w lewo. — Nie musisz się nim przejmować, bo był bardziej zajęty nową paczką muffinek ze Świata Ludzi niż wami.  
Yumichika nie spostrzegł, jak bardzo był spięty, dopóki nie odetchnął z ulgą na tę wiadomość.  
— Ale i tak widzę cię jutro w IBRS-ie. Twój Ruri’iro Kujaku jest zbyt interesujący, żebyś mógł się z tego wywinąć.  
Cóż, mógł tylko dziękować losowi, że nie trafił na Hiyosu.

*

Hiyosu poczuł, jak jego małe uszy czerwienieją.  
— Uo?

*

Akon potrzebował naprawdę niewiele, by być szczęśliwym. Wystarczały mu nieobecności jego kapitana i pewnego kapelusznika oraz... cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu okrzykami Hiyosu, szelestem towarzyszącym otwieraniu kolejnej paczki ciastek przez Rina i innymi odgłosami, które z biegiem lat przestały mu przeszkadzać — stały się rutyną. Ostatnio jednak jego spokój został naruszony przez pewną osobę, która z tylko sobie znanych powodów zaczęła regularnie odwiedzać budynek IBRS-u. No dobrze, może nie tylko sobie znanych. Kapitan piątego oddziału co rusz przynosił nowe graty ze Świata Ludzi i chciał, by Instytut tchnął w nie życie. Niestety, żaden z jego pracowników nie znał się na ludzkiej elektronice w stopniu wystarczającym, by tego dokonać, a Akon był zbyt ambitny, by choć nie spróbować, tak więc marnował swój czas na siedzenie i dłubanie w urządzeniach, a Hirako przychodził co dnia i pytał o postępy. Akon czuł się jak lekarz, który codziennie ogląda nieuleczalnie chorego i trochę w nim gmera w nadziei, że wymyśli sposób na jego cudowne ozdrowienie.  
Szkoda tylko, że Hirako zupełnie nie przestrzegał godzin odwiedzin.  
— Jak tam moje cacka? — Kapitan piątego oddziału błysnął zębami w niemożliwie szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Jest dwudziesta trzecia — zauważył Akon.  
— Przecież i tak nie śpisz!  
Naukowiec westchnął cicho i stwierdziwszy, że zapowiada się długa noc, sięgnął po papierosa.  
— Palisz to badziewie?!  
— Na to wygląda. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
Hirako skrzywił się ze wstrętem i wyrwał mu peta spomiędzy palców, po czym włożył go z powrotem do paczki odwrotną stroną.  
Akon miał ochotę się sprzeciwić, ale w końcu poddał się, mówiąc:  
— No dobra, chodź.  
Hirako nagrodził go przyprawiającym o ból głowy uśmiechem.

*

Po wyjściu kapitana piątego oddziału Akon wciąż dłubał w urządzeniach, aż zasnął tak, jak siedział. Yumichika zastał go w tym stanie, gdy przyszedł do budynku IBRS-u następnego dnia rano.  
— Jak brzydko — skomentował, widząc półotwarte usta trzeciego oficera.  
W tym momencie Akon rozwarł sklejone powieki i spojrzał na stojącego naprzeciw shinigami, widząc tylko jego mglistą postać. Gdy w końcu zogniskował wzrok, uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i zaprowadził Yumichikę do sali po drugiej stronie budynku.  
— To jest pomieszczenie reiatsuszczelne. W tej chwili nie ma w nim kamer, bo wszystkie są na przeglądzie.  
— I na pewno nikt poza wami dwoma nic nie widział?  
— Tak.  
— A co z materiałem z wczoraj?  
— Usunąłem go z bazy.  
Yumichika nieco się rozluźnił, choć wciąż nie był pewny, czy może zaufać komuś, kto ma trzy paskudne rogi na czole. 

*

Ikkaku obudził się na szpitalnym łóżku. Żył, a to oznaczało, że jakimś cudem wygrał i Yumichika albo ktoś z Czwórki przytaszczył jego zwłoki do królestwa Unohany. Stęknął. Czuł się tak, jakby poprzedniego dnia Yachiru wbijała swoje malutkie piąstki i pięty w każdy fragment jego ciała, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem brzucha. Doprawdy, ładnie dał się urządzić temu Pustemu!  
Rutynowo sprawdził językiem, czy ma wszystkie zęby, i bez większego zdziwienia wyczuł, że brakuje mu górnej czwórki. Cóż, znowu będzie musiał poprosić Akona o nową.  
Swoją drogą, w jaki sposób pokonał wczoraj to ścierwo? Za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, choć pod łepetyną majaczyły mu — ze wszystkich rzeczy! — furkoczące kwiaty. Kwiaty mógł jeszcze jako tako zrozumieć, bo Yumichika pałał miłością do tego typu badziewia i niewykluczone, że zabrał jakieś ze sobą, ale od kiedy rośliny furkoczą? Będzie musiał go o to spytać.

*

Akon nie czuł się ani trochę winny, że skłamał Yumichice. Owszem, w pomieszczeniu chwilowo nie było żadnych kamer... do których dostęp miał kapitan. Podczas jego nieobecności trzeci oficer pozwolił sobie na małą niesubordynację, to znaczy oddał wiele urządzeń do konserwacji, naprawy albo — w skrajnych przypadkach — wyrzucił do śmieci, a grupce zaufanych osób kazał zająć się poprawieniem wynalazków, by działały bez żadnych usterek. Nie było nic gorszego niż sprzęt zacinający się w połowie badania, a Mayuri zdawał się nie zauważać problemu, gdyż jak zwykle był zajęty kolejnym eksperymentem, który najczęściej przeprowadzał we własnym gabinecie. Akon nie był pod tym względem gorszy — po wybyciu kapitana do Las Noches w pomieszczeniu reiatsuszczelnym zamontował własny sprzęt, który służył mu w nieautoryzowanej akcji. Zamierzał stworzyć coś w rodzaju pigułek ze skumulowaną ilością reiatsu, przeznaczonych do wyczerpujących walk. Unohana potrafiła zasklepić nawet najgorsze rany, Mayuri odtworzyć brakujące części ciała, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie zajęło się przeciwdziałaniem efektowi wycieńczenia duchowego, towarzyszącemu długim pojedynkom.  
Niestety, jego badania stanęły w martwym punkcie. I stałyby w nim nadal, gdyby nie Ruri’iro Kujaku, który spadł niczym manna z nieba. Akon wykradł nagranie z walki Yumichiki (pod tym względem prawie nie skłamał) i obejrzał je dokładnie jeszcze raz, zanim przyszedł Shinji w sprawie swoich rupieci i przerwał jego dociekania. Miał za to czas na nie w tej chwili.  
— Przez ile czasu płatki wytrzymują w tej formie? — spytał.  
— Trzy dni, trzy godziny i trzydzieści trzy minuty — odparł natychmiast Yumichika.  
Akon uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się, że piąty oficer w ogóle to sprawdzał, a co dopiero, że potrafił to określić tak dokładnie.  
— I trzydzieści trzy sekundy? — spytał poważnie, zapisując wszystko w notesie.  
— Prawdopodobnie tak.  
— To jakaś szczególna cyfra?  
— Ruri’iro Kujaku podziela moje poglądy na piękno niektórych symboli.  
Akon kiwnął głową, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.  
— Kwiaty powstają tylko po wyssaniu całego reiatsu przeciwnika? — spytał po chwili, pukając długopisem o kartkę.  
— Każdy pąk _zakwita_ po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej ilości reiatsu. Im więcej reiatsu, tym więcej kwiatów.  
— Widzę, że przestudiowałeś to naprawdę dokładnie.  
— Trzeba znać swojego wroga.  
— Ach, no tak. Piąty oficer oddziału jedenastego, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć — westchnął Akon, ubolewając nad faktem, że przez idiotyczne, niepisane prawo Jedenastki dopiero teraz dowiedział się o tym niesamowitym zanpakutō. Jeżeli przez tyle lat Yumichice udało się oszukiwać całą Społeczność Dusz, to kto wie, ile jeszcze właściwości innych broni pozostaje tajemnicą ich właścicieli?  
— Poczekaj chwilę — powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
Po kilku minutach wrócił, taszcząc jakieś ustrojstwo.  
— To jest urządzenie absorbujące cząsteczki mocy duchowej z otoczenia. Skumulowałem w nim ilość energii na poziomie przeciętnego piątego oficera. Mógłbyś je zaatakować i wyssać wszystko?  
Yumichika spojrzał na Akona sceptycznie.  
— Atakować maszynę?  
— Wolałbym nie szukać żywych ochotników.  
— Och. — Po chwili dodał złośliwie: — Sądzę, że znalazłoby się paru leni, których przydałoby się zmobilizować do pracy.  
Akon uśmiechnął się wąsko i spytał:  
— Czyli jednak nie masz nic przeciwko pokazaniu innym swojego miecza w tej formie?  
Yumichika natychmiast się zreflektował.  
— Myślisz, że to urządzenie jest wystarczająco brzydkie, by je zaatakować, Ruri’iro Kujaku?

*

Shinji pogwizdywał wesoło. Odkąd wrócił do Społeczności Dusz, jego życie znów nabrało kolorów. Po stu latach wreszcie nie musiał mieszkać w magazynie ani użerać się z tą bździągwą Hiyori, gdy chciał sobie w spokoju posłuchać jazzu, którego nie znosiła. No i miał całkiem własny gabinet. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką z nim zrobił, było udekorowanie go płytami winylowymi, których już nie słuchał. Resztę z nich włożył do wielkiego, kartonowego pudła i postawił je obok gramofonu. Teraz tylko czekał na resztę swoich skarbów, przytachanych ze Świata Ludzi i oddanych w ręce Akona. Swoją drogą, trochę było mu go żal. Biedaczek nie wiedział, że niektórych urządzeń nie uruchomi _nigdy_ , chyba że Shinji przyniesie mu brakujące części.

*

Póki Yumichika przebywał razem z Akonem, było dobrze. Kiedy jednak wyszedł z kwater Dwunastki, wszystkie uciążliwe myśli wróciły. W pomieszczeniu reiatsuszczelnym nie dopuszczał do głowy konsekwencji swoich działań na tle jedenastego oddziału, bo musiał się skupić na czymś innym, choć też związanym z Ruri’iro Kujaku. Teraz zaś szedł z pełną świadomością w stronę szpitala, łudząc się, że Ikkaku nic nie widział albo przynajmniej wszystko zapomniał.  
Gdy Yumichika wreszcie dotarł do Skoordynowanej Stacji Medycznej, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła. Ściany budynku aż lśniły czystością, a zielonkawy dach wcale nie wyglądał na swoje lata. Cóż, nie powinno to dziwić, skoro to właśnie czwarty oddział specjalizował się w sprzątaniu. Niestety, faceci z Jedenastki w ferworze walki potrafili doprowadzić wszystko do kompletnej ruiny, więc co rusz musieli zbierać ochotników i robić remont generalny — w ogromie zniszczeń zwykłe porządki przeprowadzane rutynowo przez Czwórkę zdawały się na nic.  
Yumichika tak długo nie mógł się zdecydować, czy przekroczyć próg, że w końcu fuknął:  
— Ach, weź się w garść! — i ruszył żwawym krokiem do pokoju, w którym przebywał jego pokiereszowany przyjaciel.  
Co było do przewidzenia, cała jego odwaga poszła na marne.  
Ikkaku spał jak kamień. 

*

Ikkaku odpłynął w farmakologiczny sen, w którym ujrzał Yumichikę wśród furkoczących i skrzeczących kwiatów, usiłujących się zadziobać. Na domiar złego jego przyjaciel był uwięziony przez dzikie pnącza, które narzekały na wystrój wnętrza i pouczały wszystkich, jak powinno się prawidłowo zaplatać warkocze.  
Obudził się z ogłupiałą miną, kiedy zapadł już zmrok.

*

Shinji stwierdził, że jest idealna pogoda na rozprostowanie kości, więc niezwłocznie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Był ciepły poranek. Wiatr wiał lekko, burząc fryzurę shinigami, lecz ten — w przeciwieństwie do pewnego oficera — nie miał mu tego za złe. Spacerował wolnym krokiem, gwiżdżąc tylko sobie znaną piosenkę, i patrzył, jak jeszcze nieprzytomni członkowie innych oddziałów wychodzą ze swoich kwater, by załatwić sprawy, na które brakło im czasu poprzedniego dnia.  
W końcu dotarł do potężnego budynku. Zza robiącego wrażenie muru wystawały kwitnące wiśnie. Był to — jak łatwo się domyślić — dwór należący do Kuchikiego. Shinji myślał właśnie o tym, jak niewiele się zmieniło, odkąd był tu ostatni raz, gdy wtem wpadła na niego dziewczynka o różowych włosach. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, mała obeszła go i wdrapała się na jego plecy, chowając się pod kapitańskim haori. W samą porę — nagle na horyzoncie pojawili się strażnicy dworu. Mieli na sobie fioletowo-różowe stroje ninja, które zapewne doskonale zlewały się z większością kwiatów w ogrodzie, ale na tle muru wyglądały komicznie. Na ich widok stłumił śmiech i odwrócił się plecami do ściany.  
— Dzień doberek — powiedział.  
— Dzień dobry, panie kapitanie — odpowiedzieli strażnicy. — Nie widział pan wicekapitan Kusajishi?  
— Niestety nie — odparł z udawanym smutkiem.  
Gdy tylko odeszli na wystarczającą odległość, zrzucił z siebie Yachiru, która zaczęła go czymś dźgać.  
— Ała! — krzyknął zduszonym głosem. — Co ty tam masz? — spytał, drapiąc się po plecach.  
— Kwiaty dla Piórka — zaświergotała i pokazała mu skradziony bukiecik.  
Stwierdził, że tylko jedna osoba mogła zostać ochrzczona tym pseudonimem.  
— A ten sztywniak Kuchiki wie, że je wzięłaś dla Yumichiki?  
— Nie-e, ale wujcio na pewno się nie pogniewa — powiedziała Yachiru.  
_Co to, to na pewno_ , pomyślał Shinji. _Zwłaszcza gdy dowie się, że jest wujciem_.  
— A ja kim jestem?  
Yachiru spojrzała na niego badawczo i powiedziała bez cienia wahania:  
— Zębalkiem!  
_A to mała zaraza!_

*  
Minęło parę dni. Na szczęście dla Yumichiki, wszystko rozeszło się po kościach. A właściwie to nawet nie miało się co rozchodzić, bo Ikkaku praktycznie o nic nie pytał. Opowiedział tylko swoje dziwne sny i wyraził przypuszczenie, że „ten pieprzony Pusty wsadził mu coś do łepetyny”, na co Yumichika poklepał go po głowie i powiedział, żeby nie bredził, a po chwili dodał:  
— Wszyscy mają koszmary. Wczoraj śniło mi się, że znowu miałem afro na głowie!  
— Przecież ładnie ci w nim było — zarechotał Ikkaku. Na groźną minę Yumichiki tylko zaczął śmiać się jeszcze mocniej, aż dały mu o sobie znać nie do końca zasklepione rany. Stęknął z bólu, natychmiast przestając.  
— Dobrze ci tak.

*

Pomieszczenie reiatsuszczelne zapełniło się kwiatami do tego stopnia, że Akon musiał między nimi lawirować. Brał co rusz po kilka rozwiniętych pąków, po czym wkładał je do specjalnych pojemników. Niektóre miały pokryte ścianki różnymi substancjami, inne nie zawierały nic, ale były zrobione z innego tworzywa niż reszta. Wszystko po to, by sprawdzić, czy da się przedłużyć żywotność roślin. Właśnie oznaczał kolejną próbę, gdy usłyszał kliknięcie. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, będąc pewnym, że to kapitan. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się... Shinji.  
— Co ty tu robisz? — westchnął Akon, natychmiast się rozluźniając.  
— Wchodzę bez pukania. — Shinji uśmiechnął się absurdalnie szeroko i rozejrzał się dookoła. — Zakładasz kwiaciarnię?  
— Nie. Jak się tu dostałeś?  
— Przekupiłem Rina, żeby powiedział mi, w którą stronę poszedłeś.  
Akon pomyślał, że to było do przewidzenia.  
— Dałeś mu ciastka czekoladowe?  
— Nie, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że je lubi. — Shinji znów zaprezentował swoje wspaniałe uzębienie.  
Akon tylko pokręcił głową i włożył ostatni kwiat do pojemnika.  
— Dobra, chodź do twoich gratów.  
Nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, by kazać Shinjiemu przyrzec, żeby nie rozpowiadał o tym, co właśnie widział. Miał dziwną pewność, że ten z jakichś niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów tego nie zrobi.

*

Chodzenie do laboratorium, by atakować _paskudne_ urządzenie w celu tworzenia nowych kwiatów do badań, stało się dla Yumichiki pewną rutyną. Jedynym problemem okazał się Ikkaku, który już kilkakrotnie chciał w tym czasie spędzić z nim chwilę. Yumichika zbywał go w okrutny sposób, mówiąc, że idzie podciąć końcówki, a łysemu nie wypada wchodzić do salonu fryzjerskiego. Ikkaku naburmuszał się, ale nie robił mu krzywdy (każdą inną osobę sprałby na kwaśne jabłko za takie insynuacje) i próbował znowu. Yumichika za każdym razem głowił się, jaką wymyślić wymówkę. Nie mógł chodzić co trzy dni do fryzjera, to wydawało się zbyt podejrzane — nawet jak na niego. Aż pewnego razu, przyciśnięty do muru, powiedział:  
— Idę... pobiegać.  
Ikkaku uśmiechnął się i odparł:  
— Mogę przecież pobiegać z tobą. Przyda mi się w ramach reko... reko...  
— ...rekowalescencji. Jeszcze na to za wcześnie, a poza tym chcę zebrać myśli — udało mu się wybrnąć.  
Łysy westchnął i poddał się.  
— Jak tam chcesz.  
_Przepraszam, Ikkaku_ , pomyślał Yumichika i oddalił się od niego truchtem.  
Kiedy dotarł do laboratorium i zobaczył swoje odbicie w ekranie Rina, zaklął szpetnie, co zdarzało mu się wyjątkowo rzadko, bo cenił sobie ładne wyrażanie się. Przez to, że po drodze spotkał Aramakiego, musiał naprawdę biec aż do Instytutu, bo nie chciał, by wydało się, że mówi jedno, a robi drugie. I kiedy już myślał, że to koniec tego wszystkiego, pod samym budynkiem Dwunastki zobaczył Goteitaishiego, który słynął z uwielbienia do plotek. Prychnąwszy wściekle, Yumichika zrobił trzy kółka wokół Instytutu, aż wreszcie opalony shinigami sobie poszedł i dał mu niepostrzeżenie wejść do środka. Tam też okazało się, że prezentował się odrażająco. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, twarz rumiana z wysiłku, a strój pognieciony. Było to dla niego strasznym przeżyciem, bo słynął z dobrej kondycji i zawsze prezentował się nienagannie.  
— Wyglądasz, jakby przejechał cię walec — stwierdził Akon, gdy tylko go zobaczył.  
— Jeżeli chcesz mnie obrazić, to mów w języku shinigami — odparł Yumichika z godnością, rozczesując sobie włosy palcami.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś trenował przez dwie godziny z kapitanem Zarakim — sprecyzował.  
— Chyba dopiero miał rozgrzewkę.

*

Akon spędzał w laboratorium całe dnie, więc gdy tylko powstało Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami, postanowił się do niego zapisać, żeby od czasu do czasu poprzebywać z nie-naukowcami. To było interesujące doświadczenie — z rozmów dowiadywał się, jak działają inne oddziały i jak funkcjonują pozostali shinigami, co pomagało mu w wymyślaniu nowych wynalazków dla nich. I, niestety, robił też (niejednokrotnie idiotyczne) rzeczy, które wymyślał Iba, ale ostatnio zdarzało się to rzadko, bo ten był zaprzątnięty innymi sprawami, a jego funkcję przejął na jakiś czas Iemura.  
Wszyscy czekali właśnie na obecnego przewodniczącego, tłocząc się w nieużywanej sali oddziału medycznego, którą Unohana zgodziła się udostępnić na _jeden jedyny raz i nigdy więcej_. Wreszcie Iemura wszedł do pomieszczenia i oznajmił:  
— Do naszego Stowarzyszenia dołączyła kolejna osoba!  
Akon uniósł brwi, zwietrzając podstęp.  
W drzwiach ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Shinji Hirako. Kapitan piątego oddziału zasalutował kpiarsko i krzyknął jakieś grupowe powitanie, po czym powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i podszedł prosto do naukowca, na którego widok wyraźnie się rozjaśnił.  
Akon nie był głupi i zaczął się domyślać, że właściciel najszerszego uśmiechu w całym Soul Society rozpuszcza nad nim sieć.  
Pytanie tylko, czy chciał zostać w nią złapany.

*

Ikkaku nudził się okropnie. Yumichika miał ostatnio dla niego o wiele mniej czasu, a on z kolei nie mógł zająć się tym, co lubił najbardziej (czyli walką), bo kapitan Unohana zagroziła mu, że poszczuje go płaszczką, jeżeli usłyszy, że poszedł na pola treningowe. Dobrze wiedział, że z takimi ranami nie powinien jeszcze się forsować, ale _tak bardzo_ tęsknił za ciężarem miecza w dłoni... Westchnął i powlókł się smętnie w stronę kwater ósmego oddziału, licząc na to, że spotka tam kumpli do picia.  
Nim dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył Kuchikiego w towarzystwie... wicekapitan? To nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze.  
Zamierzał zrobić taktyczny odwrót, ale różowa małpa zauważyła go z daleka.  
— Patrz, wujciu, Lampka!  
Chcąc nie chcąc, podszedł do dwójki shinigami.  
Kuchiki skinął mu głową, zachowując kamienną twarz, i spytał swoim zwyczajnym, chłodnym tonem:  
— Mógłbyś odprowadzić wicekapitan do kwater jedenastego oddziału?  
— Jasne.  
Gdy tylko Kuchiki oddalił się wystarczająco, zdruzgotany Ikkaku spytał:  
— Dlaczego nazwałaś go _wujciem_?  
— Bo zawsze daje mi rybki, kwiatki i ciasteczka jak kochany wujek! — Yachiru uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— _Daje?_  
— Nigdy nie mówi nie, gdy je biorę.

*

Po wprowadzeniu nowego członka Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami do sali Iemura przedstawił swój pomysł na najbliższe dwa spotkania. Był nim... konkurs poetycki. Tymczasowy przewodniczący powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach shinigami, by zobaczyć ich reakcje. Tak, jak się spodziewał, niektórym średnio przypadło do gustu nowe przedsięwzięcie. Jedynie Ōmaeda zdawał się jawnie podekscytowany. Po chwili wyjaśniło się dlaczego.  
— Będzie jakaś nagroda pieniężna?  
Iemura aż spiął się w sobie.  
— Nagrodą będzie chwała potomnych — wycedził.  
— Ee, to lipa.  
— Lipa?! Jaka lipa! Musimy pokazać Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet, że nie jesteśmy od nich gorsi pod żadnym względem! Musimy im udowodnić, że nasza sztuka potrafi poruszyć nawet najbardziej zatwardziałe serca! Musimy...  
Kira uniósł dłoń, przerywając jego tyradę.  
— Tak?  
— Czy ten wiersz musi być wesoły? — spytał cichym głosem.  
— Nie.  
— A jak długi? — zapytał Ukitake, po czym się rozkaszlał.  
— Do czterech wersów.  
— To może być erotyk? — Shinji błysnął uśmiechem.  
Akon zmiażdżył go wzrokiem, a Hisagi zrobił rozmarzoną minę. Kira odchrząknął, sprowadzając go do Soul Society.  
— Tak, ale w granicach smaku.  
Gdy już nie było więcej pytań, Iemura rozdał wszystkim po kartce papieru i długopisie, po czym powiedział:  
— Na dzisiejszym posiedzeniu zaczynamy pisać, a na następnym odbędzie się głosowanie. Najlepszy wiersz przedstawimy Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet.

*

Nadeszło tak długo wyczekiwane spotkanie Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn Shinigami.  
Iemura zebrał wszystkie wiersze i zajął najwyższe miejsce w pomieszczeniu, to jest odwrócone wiadro, jako że ich tymczasową siedzibą był tym razem nieużywany składzik czwartego oddziału (o czym kapitan Unohana nie wiedziała i nie miała się dowiedzieć). Reszta zgromadzonych siedziała na zatęchłych materacach lub na podłodze (wydawała się czystsza) i podpierała ściany.  
Po chwili zażartej dyskusji shinigami ustalili, że przewodniczący najpierw przeczyta każdy utwór, a potem będą głosować. Iemura odchrząknął.  
— „Kan”.

_Me pieniążki, me kochane  
Tak zalotnie pozłacane  
Wasze lica wciąż migocą  
Marzę o Was dniem i nocą_

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Ōmaedę, który udawał, że sprawdza godzinę na swoim złotym zegarku.  
— Bardzo... ładne. Zgrabnie ujęte...  
— Każdy wers ma osiem sylab! — Ōmaeda wypiął dumnie potężną pierś.  
— ...tylko jakby temat nie ten — dokończył Hisagi.  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — spytał groźnie porucznik drugiego oddziału.  
— Że to chyba nie jest odpowiedni...  
Czując, że konflikt wisi w powietrzu, Iemura odchrząknął po raz drugi, czym przerwał ich dyskusję, i powiedział:  
— Haiku.

_Śnię o śnie wiecznym  
Na moich nagich rzęsach  
Płatki śniegu drżą_

Nagle atmosfera wyraźnie się ochłodziła. Nastąpiła krępująca cisza — prawie każdy bał się oddychać zbyt głośno. Iemura otarł dyskretnie łzę i czekał przez chwilę, ale nikt nie odważył się zabrać głosu. W końcu przeczytał kolejny utwór:  
— „Cudowny dzień”.

 _dzień w którym zetrę uśmieszek z tej gemby  
i z całej siły dam mu w zemby  
bendzie dniem cudownym dniem wspaniałym  
bendą o mnie mówić w soul society całym _

W składziku znów zrobiło się gwarno. Shinji zaśmiał się otwarcie, a po chwili dołączył do niego Hisagi. Iemura natomiast spurpurowiał, domyślając się, że wiersz był o nim. Izuru wziął od niego kartkę i stwierdził rzeczowym tonem:  
— Nie zgadza się ilość sylab i występuje co najmniej siedem błędów.  
— Przecież nie musi się zgadzać! — zaprotestował Ogidō. — A błędy są nieistotne! Liczy się przekaz!  
Shinji rechotał już na całego.  
Ogidō spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami i warknął:  
— Nie susz tak gęby...  
— ...bo dostaniesz w zęby! — Shinji aż zgiął się w pół. Akon wreszcie nie wytrzymał i również się zaśmiał. Po chwili cieszyli się wszyscy poza autorem wiersza i Izuru, ale Izuru nigdy się nie cieszył.  
Gdy trochę się uspokoili, Iemura przeczytał:  
— „Mała królewna”.

_Mała królewna raz sobie żyła  
(mała dlatego, bo mała była)  
Miała na drugie imię Wrzos  
i kwiatów tych przy łóżku stos  
Ładną buźkę naprawdę miała  
w ogóle ładna była cała  
Biedna też, bo wszędzie pyliło  
a jej kocię ją uczuliło  
Śliczna królewna miała go dość  
rzuciła w kota ogromną kość  
Dopiero wtedy się porobiło  
ślicznej królewnie żal go było  
Rozkaz więc nowy szybko wydano  
i wszystkie koty goleniu poddano  
Żeby już żaden leżąc na wznak  
nie powodował kichania tak  
Okropny rozległ się dźwięk dzwońców  
bajki tej nadszedł koniec końców_

— Co to miało być? — spytał Ōmaeda z konsternacją.  
— Wiersz — odparł Shinji z bezczelnym uśmiechem.  
— Jak dla mnie to była bajka — poparł porucznika Dwójki Ogidō.  
— Wierszowana bajka — sprostował Izuru. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest za długa. Miały być maksymalnie cztery wersy.  
— No to autor ma przechlapane — powiedział Shinji, bynajmniej tym nie zmartwiony.  
Akon spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, ale nie mógł odgadnąć, co ten kombinował.  
Iemura odchrząknął i przeczytał z egzaltacją:  
— „Drogi pamiętniczku”.

_Nikt mnie nie docenia  
Każdy mnie ocenia  
Strasznie mnie to wpienia_

— Zarąbiste — odezwał się Shinji.  
— Prawda? — ucieszył się Iemura, który nie rozpoznałby ironii, gdyby kopnęła w tyłek.  
Izuru wziął do ręki wiersz i wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:  
— Ciekawa wariacja na temat haiku. Każdy wers ma sześć sylab i ten sam rym żeński, co naprawdę rzadko się zdarza.  
— I ten tytuł. — Shinji pokiwał głową z miną znawcy.  
Akon parsknął w rękaw, a Ukitake się uśmiechnął.  
Iemura stwierdził, że czas najwyższy na kolejny wiersz.  
— „I bądźmy raz szczerzy”.

_IBRS rządzi!  
IBRS radzi!  
IBRS nigdy was nie zdradzi!_

— Myślę, że podmiot liryczny należy do dwunastego oddziału — powiedział Izuru.  
— Odważna myśl. — Shinji nie mógł powstrzymać się od ironicznego komentarza.  
Akon przybrał minę sfinksa.  
— Po-co? — spytał Ogidō z tępą miną.  
— Podmiot liryczny, czyli osoba mówiąca w wierszu — wyjaśnił Izuru, ignorując przytyk Shinjiego.  
Po chwili dalszych tłumaczeń („IBRS to Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, idioto!”) Iemura przeczytał ostatni utwór:  
— „Hop”.

_Kic, kic, kic  
Nie napiszę dziś już nic_

Po raz kolejny w czasie tego spotkania nastąpiła konsternacja. Ukitake wyraźnie spąsowiał i wyrwał wiersz z ręki przewodniczącego.  
— Chyba pomyliłem kartki. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

W końcu rozpoczęło się anonimowe głosowanie. Co było do przewidzenia, prawie każdy wybrał swój wiersz. Jedynie haiku Izuru dostało dwa głosy „za” — pierwszy od jego autora, a drugi od Hisagiego, który nie wziął udziału w konkursie, bo ukradkiem schował swój erotyk o Matsumoto z przodu kimona. Nikt jednak nie zorientował się, że brakowało jednego utworu.

*

Akon miał niebywałe szczęście. Następnego dnia do budynku IBRS-u przyszedł (a raczej przybiegł) Yumichika, by — jak co trzy dni — zapełnić jego „kwiaciarnię”.  
— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — powiedział naukowiec, ściskając w ręku kartkę, którą ukradkiem zabrał Iemurze.  
Yumichika spojrzał podejrzliwie na kawałek papieru.  
— Ale to nie jest żadna brzydka robota?  
Akon roześmiał się.  
— Nie. Muszę odkryć drugie dno tego wiersza.  
Shinigami rozluźnił się i wziął kartkę, po czym przysiadł na piętach i w skupieniu przeczytał bajkę, zapominając o tym, że po biegu jego włosy znowu nie prezentowały się idealnie, a ubranie nieco się przekrzywiło.  
— Interesujące... — mruknął. — Niby jest bezsensowna, ale każda rymująca się para wersów ma tyle samo sylab.  
— Myślisz, że chodzi o rymy albo o sylaby? — spytał Akon, który wcześniej próbował dopasować małą królewnę i kota do konkretnych osób albo odczytać co drugie i co trzecie słowo wiersza, ale wychodził z tego jeszcze większy bełkot, więc dał sobie spokój.  
— Nie sądzę. Są zbyt chaotyczne.  
— To znaczy?  
— Raz męskie, raz żeńskie, raz rukongajowskie...  
— Jakie? — Akon uniósł brwi.  
— Takie, że nawet Ikkaku by je wymyślił — powiedział Yumichika z przewrotnym uśmiechem. — A wracając do „Małej królewny” — te wielkie litery co drugą linijkę są podejrzanie brzydkie.  
Akon po raz kolejny zrobił dziwną minę, więc shinigami mu wyjaśnił:  
— Z reguły używa się wielkich liter na początku każdej linijki albo na początku nowego zdania, albo gdy chce się coś podkreślić. Hm... — Zamyślił się, po czym nagle spytał: — W czym specjalizuje się autor?  
— W robieniu wszystkiego na odwrót.  
— Na odwrót... na odwrót, czyli nie od początku, czyli od końca, czyli... nie, to nie to. A może w połowie od końca?  
Po kilku sekundach w pomieszczeniu rozległ się śmiech Yumichiki.  
— Każda nieparzysta pierwsza litera pierwszego wyrazu i każda parzysta ostatnia litera ostatniego wyrazu — wystękał w przerwie między kolejnymi wybuchami wesołości.  
— M a m s ł a b o ś ć d o r o ż k o w — odczytał Akon, raptownie się czerwieniąc. — Zamorduję go.

*

Ikkaku postanowił wreszcie udać się do IBRS-u po górną czwórkę, którą stracił w ostatniej walce. Nie fatygowałby się po nią osobiście, ale od kiedy dostał pusty woreczek od jakiegoś fajtłapy z kitką, który twierdził, że tylko inteligetni zobaczą w nim zęba, nie wierzył naukowcom ani na jotę.  
Poza tym Goteitaishi ostatnio powiedział, że widział, jak Yumichika dwa razy kręcił się w pobliżu Instytutu. Ikkaku zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego przyjaciel nie wymyślił nic głupiego (a miał kilka „pięknych” pomysłów), i postanowił to przy okazji sprawdzić.  
Kiedy dotarł do budynku i wszedł do środka, usłyszał znajomy śmiech. Ruszył w głąb korytarza, mijając po drodze Laboratorium Pomiarów Aktywności Duchowej, aż zobaczył radosnego jak nigdy Yumichikę w towarzystwie rogatego shinigami.  
Może i Ikkaku nie był zbyt lotny w niektórych sprawach, ale potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch, kiedy istniała taka potrzeba. Yumichika nigdy wcześniej nie kwapił się do tego, by _samotnie_ biegać, a ostatnio robił to nadspodziewanie często. Poza tym w życiu nie dopuściłby do sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek poza polem bitwy ujrzałby jego włosy _rozczochrane_ , a ubranie _przekrzywione_. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, Ikkaku poczuł w piersi bolesne ukłucie.

*

Akon minął Rina, nad którym pochylał się ze straszną miną Ikkaku (co on robił w Instytucie? Nieważne, pomyśli o tym później), i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę kwater piątego oddziału. Już on weźmie te blond kłaki i... nagle przystanął, bo wyobraźnia podsunęła mu zdecydowanie inny obraz, niż się spodziewał. Potrząsnął głową i wznowił marsz. Na czym to...? A, tak. Weźmie blond kłaki i wepchnie do tej wyszczerzonej gęby, taak.  
Tym razem odezwał się rozum.  
Nie sięgną? Jak to nie sięgną? Przecież sięgają za ucho!  
Tylko końcówki? No to wepchnie mu tylko końcówki, co za problem!  
Wzburzony, wreszcie dotarł do budynku, w którym znajdowała się ta przeklęta szczeżuja. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tam była, bo nie miał zamiaru uganiać się za nią po całym Soul Society. Tuż pod jej gabinetem niemal wpadł na porucznik Momo, która wybąkała przeprosiny i czmychnęła. Zignorowawszy jej zachowanie, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. Shinji półleżał w jakimś cudacznym, zielonym fotelu i opierał nagie stopy o biurko. Na widok naukowca uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i poruszył śmiesznie palcami, po czym opuścił nogi na podłogę i wstał.  
— Kogoż to przywiało! — wykrzyknął radośnie.  
Akon postanowił od razu przejść do sedna.  
— Masz coś do moich rogów? — Zmrużył oczy.  
Shinji oburzył się.  
— Ja? A skąd! Są fajowskie.  
— _Słucham_?  
— Są fajowskie.  
Akon opadł na niedorzecznie zieloną kanapę. Mimo że mu nie wierzył, cała jego złość wyparowała i zastąpił ją zwyczajowy spokój.  
— Zostawiłem Yumichikę w Instytucie — skonstatował po chwili.  
— Poradzi sobie. — Shinji wzruszył ramionami. — To on urządza twoją kwiaciarnię?  
— Taa, a ty _graciarnię_.  
— Jak możesz tak mówić na moje cacka! — Usiadł obok niego i pacnął go w ramię, po czym zapadła niekrępująca cisza. Chwilę później Shinji bezceremonialnie położył nogi na kolanach Akona. Ten nie zaprotestował, tylko machinalnie zaczął je głaskać.  
— Czy ty wszystko masz takie długie? — spytał, patrząc na jego palce u stóp.  
— Jak chcesz, zaraz możesz się przekonać — odparł Shinji, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.  
— Nie omieszkam.

*

Akon czuł się... dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by głaskać jego niemożliwie długie (jak na niski wzrost) nogi i odezwać się w ten sposób. Niby powiedział to ironicznie, ale w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Shinji rzeczywiście coś zaproponował... aach, przestań o tym myśleć! Nie możesz natychmiast tracić głowy dla każdego faceta, który przyzna, że akceptuje twoje rogi! To pewnie... jakiś podstęp. Kiedy zorientuje się, jak bardzo wpadłeś, będzie się z ciebie nabijał do końca życia!  
To w takim razie dlaczego poświęcał tyle czasu na nawiedzanie go? Może naprawdę jest nim zainteresowany? Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie.

*

Mimo że Unohana wreszcie zgodziła się na najbardziej katorżnicze treningi, Ikkaku chodził jak struty. Nie pomogło mu chlanie z Ibą (zresztą skurczybyk znów skończył butelkę, kiedy była jego kolej) ani wygranie zakładu z Renjim (na co mu kolejna butelka, kiedy nie miał jej dziś z kim wypić?).  
Ikkaku kręcił się właśnie koło baraków, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy natknął się na swojego kapitana.  
— Gotowy na misję? — spytał Zaraki zamiast powitania, szczerząc swoje wielkie zęby.  
Nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie zwykłego entuzjazmu, kiwnął głową.  
— No to jazda do bramy! Wytłumaczę wam wszystko w drodze.  
— Wam?  
— No tobie i Yumichice — powiedział Zaraki, dziwnie na niego patrząc. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a gdy nie zauważył wspomnianego shinigami w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów, spytał: — Gdzie go wcięło?  
— Pewnie jest ze swoim kochasiem. — Ikkaku zacisnął szczęki.  
— Z kim? — Uniósł brwi.  
— Z tym rogatym z Dwunastki.  
— Przyprawia ci rogi z rogatym?! — Zaraki zarechotał głośno.  
— Nic mi nie przyprawia. — Ikkaku spiął się.  
Kapitan podrapał się po głowie, nienawykły do przemyśleń o uczuciach innych niż radości z prania kogoś po mordzie.  
— Że niby zostawił cię dla jakiegoś szpetnego mózgowca?  
— Tak!  
— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jedyną brzydką osobą, której gębę może oglądać na okrągło bez biadolenia, jesteś ty. Nie wiem, co ci się poprzestawiało w tym łbie, ale...  
Ikkaku zamrugał. To, co mówił kapitan, miało sens.  
— ...jak nie zobaczę cię z nim pod bramą za pół godziny, to będziesz miał taki trening, że nawet ci z Czwórki cię odratują.  
— Tak jest, kapitanie! — krzyknął Ikkaku, uszczęśliwiony.

*

Znalezienie Yumichiki okazało się łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczał, bo ten wcale nie był w Instytucie, tylko w swoim pokoju, jak wywnioskował po silnie wyczuwalnej aurze.  
Dotarł do drzwi i spojrzał na różową tabliczkę, która na pewno nie wisiała na nich ostatnio. 

_FSZYSTKIM BRZYDALOM POZA PACHINKO WSTĘP WZBRONIONY!!!_

Skrzywił się na niewprawne dzieło pani porucznik, ale tylko trochę, bo zdawało się potwierdzać słowa kapitana.  
Nie siląc się na pukanie, Ikkaku wszedł do pomieszczenia. Na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi wisiał ogromny obraz przedstawiający pawia. Pod nim stała komoda, na której leżała imponująca kolekcja grzebieni, szczotek, kremów i innych rzeczy do upiększania ciała. Yumichika poprawiał właśnie pomarańczowy kołnierz, gdy spojrzał na swojego nieoczekiwanego gościa.  
— Och, cześć — powiedział.  
— Cześć. Idziesz ze mną na misję?  
— A ile będzie trwać?  
— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale pewnie krótko. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Idę — zdecydował się natychmiast, uśmiechając się do Ikkaku. Ten wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, lecz szybko się opamiętał i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zaczynał mieć coraz większą nadzieję, że tylko coś sobie ubzdurał. 

*

Shinji nie znosił babrania się w papierzyskach, więc był wyjątkowo zadowolony, że trafił na tak sumienną i chętną do pomocy osobę jak Momo Hinamori. Może nie miała zbyt ciekawej osobowości, ale jak nikt potrafiła wykonać nawet najżmudniejszą robotę. Ostatnio jednak chodziła dziwnie rozkojarzona, przez co zdarzało jej się robić banalne błędy. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej dolegało, ale zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć.

*

Kiedy parę dni później Yumichika przybiegł do Instytutu, zastał w nim niecodzienny widok. Przed Rinem stała _wieża_ słodyczy ze Świata Ludzi, która chybotała się niebezpiecznie, gdy ten sięgał po kolejny smakołyk, Hiyosu czyścił sobie uszy podłużnym, metalowym ustrojstwem zakończonym namoczonym w czymś wacikiem, a Akon chodził energicznym krokiem wokół pomieszczenia, ze zniecierpliwienia wyłamując sobie palce. Na widok Yumichiki rzucił się w jego kierunku.  
— Udało się — wyszeptał gorączkowo.  
Yumichika uniósł brwi i dał mu się wyprowadzić z centrum obserwacyjnego. Gdy dotarli do pomieszczenia reiatsuszczelnego, Akon wykrzyknął uszczęśliwionym tonem:  
— Wytrzymały trzy dni, trzy godziny i pięćdziesiąt osiem minut!  
Yumichika otworzył usta i wielkodusznie je zamknął, zachowując cierpki komentarz dla siebie.  
— To... świetnie — udało mu się w końcu powiedzieć. Niecałe dwadzieścia pięć minut po tygodniach eksperymentów. Pięknie.  
Akon nie zauważył jednak jego braku entuzjazmu. Wziąwszy szczęśliwą próbkę, zaczął mamrotać pod nosem:  
— Teraz wystarczy powiększyć pojemnik, obłożyć je szczelniej, skondensować ilość cząsteczek i...  
Gdy tylko Yumichika usłyszał słowo „cząsteczki”, przestał go całkowicie słuchać i wreszcie wziął się do roboty.

*

— Gdzie cię ostatnio wywiało? — spytał Iba, podając kompanowi butelkę sake.  
— Byłem na misji z Yumichiką — odparł Ikkaku i wyrwał naczynie, po czym łapczywie przyssał się do niego.  
— O, i jak tam sprawy między wami?  
— Normalnie. — Spojrzał na niego krzywo. Co to w ogóle za pytanie?  
— A co z tym mądralińskim? W końcu jest z nim czy nie?  
— A skąd ty o tym wiesz?!  
Iba znacząco postukał palcem w butelkę i wyjął ją z ręki kumpla.  
Ikkaku zaklął pod nosem.  
— Co jeszcze ci mówiłem? — spytał niby od niechcenia.  
— Nic. — Pociągnął spory łyk.  
— Na pewno? — Ikkaku zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do jego twarzy i zrobił straszną minę.  
— Mówiłeś, że brakuje ci kogoś do grzania łóżka — powiedział w końcu.  
Łysol zamrugał.  
— Serio? — wydukał.  
— Nie, wróć, coś mi się popieprzyło... _Ty_ chciałbyś grzać łóżko _komuś_.  
— _Komuś_?  
— Nie mówiłeś komu, ale obaj wiemy, że Yumichice.  
Nawet nie usiłował zaprzeczyć.

*

Dōjō Siódemki _po_ treningu z pewnością nie było miejscem, w którym chcieliby się znaleźć najbardziej na świecie, ale shinigami ze Stowarzyszenia Mężczyzn znieśli pomysł przewodniczącego, jak na mężczyzn przystało. (W sumie większość czynności grupy opierała się na tym, by zachowywać się godnie mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności, których drugie imię to Tetsuzaemon — a przynajmniej taka była odosobniona opinia Akona).  
Iba, który po dłuższej nieobecności znów zajmował centralną pozycję w kręgu, powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, aż natrafił na nową twarz.  
— O, widzę, że nasze towarzystwo się powiększa — skomentował, po czym sięgnął za pazuchę i wyjął parę czarnych okularów, które uroczyście wręczył Shinjiemu. — Witamy w Stowarzyszeniu.  
— Dlaczego on je dostał za darmo, a my musieliśmy sobie sami kupić? — oburzył się Ōmaeda.  
— Bo tak.  
Grubas rozdziawił usta.  
— To nie fair!  
— Na rany Pustego, mamy pierwszą nową osobę od miesięcy, trzeba to jakoś uczcić, a nie...! A poza tym widzę, że mój zastępca o czymś zapomniał.  
Iemura przestał notować w swoim pamiętniku i spojrzał na przewodniczącego. Zanim jednak zdążył sformułować pytanie, Iba wykrzyknął:  
— Co to za pozakrywane klaty? Nasza męskość ma lśnić niczym złoto!  
Na to hasło Ōmaeda rozjaśnił się i momentalnie przestał się boczyć.  
Shinji uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem. Akon nic mu nie mówił o takich atrakcjach!  
Kira westchnął cierpiętniczo i zaczął z mozołem odkrywać swoje anorektyczne ciało, podczas gdy Hisagi i Ukitake jednym ruchem pozbyli się zbędnej garderoby. Ogidō zaś z namaszczeniem ściągał rękaw, patrząc przy tym złośliwie na Iemurę, który aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Gdy i Akon dołączył do grona rozebranych, Shinji rozsunął poły kimona, ale go nie zdjął.  
— A teraz wkładamy okulary! — zarządził Iba.  
Wszyscy posłusznie wykonali jego polecenie.  
— No, wreszcie wyglądacie jak prawdziwi mężczyźni!  
Prawdziwi mężczyźni to ostatnie słowa, jakich Shinji użyłby na określenie większości zgromadzonych osób, ale że miał pierwszą okazję pogapienia się bezwstydnie na (niestety tylko w połowie) roznegliżowanego Akona, nie skomentował.  
— Zawsze to robicie? — spytał siedzącego obok Ukitake.  
Ten kichnął twierdząco.  
Shinji uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zapowiadały się ciekawe czasy.

*

Yumichice już od jakiegoś czasu wydawało się, że Ikkaku dziwnie się zachowuje, jednak apogeum jego podejrzeń nastąpiło w czasie ich ostatniej wspólnej misji, w czasie której łysol nie dość, że nie przedłużał walk jak zawsze, to jeszcze sam z siebie pozwolił mu wykończyć ostatniego Pustego. O ile Yumichika pamiętał, nie obchodzili tamtego dnia święta piękności, jego imienin ani urodzin, już nie wspominając o tym, że Ikkaku nie był osobą, która pamiętałaby o _takich bzdetach_. Zachodził więc w głowę, co musiało mu się stać.  
Po kilku dniach wciąż nie wymyślił nic poza tym, że albo kapitan Unohana dała mu jakieś dziwne specyfiki, albo Iba spił go tak, że następnego dnia nie był w stanie walczyć jak zwykle. Miał jednak wrażenie, że powód leżał zupełnie gdzie indziej i że tylko on nie wiedział gdzie. 

*

Ikkaku nigdy nie był tchórzem, więc gdy tylko wystarczająco wytrzeźwiał, postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Jego przyjaciel zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć, co do niego czuł, nawet jeśli tego nie odwzajemniał. A poza tym usłyszeć, że ktoś cię _lubi_ , to prawie jak usłyszeć komplement, a baby uwielbiają komplementy, no i Yumichika zachowywał się czasami jak baba, także tego... Uch, za dużo tego myślenia.  
Otworzył drzwi, z których zdążyła już zniknąć ta okropna tabliczka Yachiru, i wszedł do środka.  
— O, Ikkaku! — Yumichika uśmiechnął się na widok gościa.  
— Cześć — odpowiedział i ku własnej zgrozie — zarumienił się lekko.  
— Chcesz potrenować?  
— Tak, ale najpierw chcę ci coś powiedzieć.  
Yumichika zrobił zaintrygowaną minę i usiadł, składając ręce na kolanach.  
Ikkaku odetchnął głęboko, otworzył usta i... zamknął je, naraz nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że może to, co chciał powiedzieć, nie spodoba się jego przyjacielowi. Co, jeśli stwierdzi, że jego uczucia są odrażające? Że bycie kochanym przez kogoś łysego i w dodatku brzydkiego jest...  
— Ikkaku?  
Potrząsnął głową. Będzie, co ma być. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
— Niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię kocham.  
Yumichika rozszerzył oczy, zaczerwienił się i... uśmiechnął, po czym nagle zbladł, a na jego twarzy odmalował się strach.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się z tego cieszę... — odezwał się w końcu, uspokoiwszy się — ...ale jest pewna rzecz, o której nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, i chyba muszę wreszcie to zrobić, choć wiem, że mnie znienawidzisz.  
Ikkaku zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.  
— O co chodzi? — spytał.  
Yumichika był wyraźnie przybity, lecz powiedział zdeterminowym głosem:  
— Chodź, pokażę ci.

*

Akon odetchnął. Wreszcie skończył udoskonalać szatę dla kapitana Hitsugayi. Dzięki kilku(nastu) zabiegom niestraszne były jej mroźne podmuchy powietrza, zamrożenie czy inne katastrofy spowodowane przez Hyōrinmaru. Ponieważ naukowiec miał ochotę się przejść (od spotkania Stowarzyszenia nie wychodził z laboratorium), nie wysłał Piekielnego Motyla z informacją, by zainteresowany odebrał swoją rzecz, lecz postanowił wręczyć ją osobiście.  
Gdy dotarł do zakrętu tuż przed budynkiem Dziesiątki, dotarły do niego dwa rozemocjonowane głosy. Stwierdziwszy, że jeden z nich należy do Shinjiego, nieświadomie wyciszył swoją aurę i przystanął. To był pierwszy raz, gdy miał okazję usłyszeć go krzyczącego na kogoś.  
— ...więc zdecyduj się, matole!  
— _Kapitanie Hitsugaya!_  
Shinji zignorował go i kontynuował:  
— Jak można zacząć z kimś chodzić, a po kilku dniach zerwać, wykręcając się papierkami?!  
— Nie moja wina, że dziesiąty oddział ma tyle na głowie i nie mam na nic czasu!  
— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Tylko idiota nie dałby rady ogarnąć tego bajzlu, przez co zabrakłoby mu czasu dla innych osób!  
— A co ktoś tak niepoważny jak _ty_ może o tym wiedzieć?  
— Całkiem sporo, młody, całkiem sporo...  
— Kapita...  
— Tak, tak, _kapitanie_ , a teraz lepiej szoruj do Hinamori, bo naprawdę przykro patrzeć, jak wszystko leci jej z rąk.  
— To... prawda?  
— A co żeś myślał?! To bardzo wrażliwa dziewuszka.  
Hitsugaya zamierzał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu powstrzymał się i pognał w stronę koszar Piątki.  
Odczekawszy pełną minutę, Akon wreszcie się ujawnił. Shinji wykrzywił się w jego kierunku.  
— Słyszałeś, jakiego okropnego mamy zięcia?  
— Mamy? — parsknął. — Od kiedy?  
— Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, to od dzisiaj. — Shinji uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Akon pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
— Najpierw musiałbym mieć córkę.  
Shinji zgarbił się i opuścił głowę.  
— Biedna, opuszczona Hinamorcia...  
Naukowiec nie zareagował, zamyślając się na chwilę, a po chwili spytał:  
— Zaraz, że niby który z nas miałby być mamą?  
Shinji spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. Akon był wyższy, miał krótsze włosy, wyraźniej zarysowaną szczękę... no i rogi, a te raczej nie kojarzyły się z kobiecością.  
— Wychodzi na to, że ja. — Zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę.  
Akon parsknął śmiechem.  
— W takim razie może być.

*

Hiyosu mrużył w skupieniu swoje okrągłe oczy, nie mogąc dojrzeć żadnego błędu, choć ewidentnie coś nie funkcjonowało poprawnie. Nagle usłyszał podniesione głosy i kroki w korytarzu. Rozpoznał aury wicekapitana i jego _Szczeżui_ , więc wrócił do pracy.  
Kilkanaście minut później ktoś znowu zakłócił jego badania. Tym razem Hiyosu stwierdził, że aury należą do tego od piórek, którego widział już parę razy w Instytucie, i najprawdopodobniej jego przyjaciela, bo ledwo dało się oddzielić jedną od drugiej. Było to wyjątkowo ciekawe zjawisko, ale póki co zupełnie nieprzydatne do tworzenia nowych technologii duchowych. Westchnął i znów zabrał się za badania, nawet nie rejestrując, że wszystkie aury znikły, choć nikt nie wychodził z budynku.

*

Pomieszczenie reiatsuszczelne średnio nadawało się na cztery osoby, a już na pewno nie na czterech shinigami i kwiaty. Morze kwiatów, gwoli ścisłości. Dlatego też Shinji szybko się ulotnił, słusznie dochodząc do wniosku, że póki co nie jest nikomu potrzebny, chyba że Akonowi jako wsparcie. Stwierdził jednak, że ten sobie poradzi — miał w końcu rogi, którymi mógł przebić upierdliwych shinigami.  
Po chwili do Shinjiego dotarły krzyki. Krzywiąc się, włożył palce do uszu i odszedł kawałek wzdłuż korytarza. Normalnie gorzej niż Hiyori, kiedy miała okres, pomyślał.

*

— I przez tyle lat mi nie powiedziałeś?! — wydarł się Ikkaku.  
— Nie, bo...  
— Przez tyle czasu walczyłeś prawie jak zwykły shinigami, choć mogłeś po prostu kogoś opleść i wyssać z niego życie?!  
— Tak, bo...  
— Jesteś niesamowity! — Yumichika był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować. — Naprawdę należysz do jedenastego oddziału!  
— Jak to? — wyksztusił.  
— Tylko ktoś, kto naprawdę kocha walkę, byłby w stanie to zrobić!  
Ikkaku wziął Yumichikę na ręce i wykonał z nim okrojoną wersję Księżycowego Tańca, jako że nie było praktycznie miejsca.  
Akon patrzył na nich z rosnącym zdumieniem, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie chcąc im przerywać. W końcu łysol zarzucił sobie kompana na ramię i skłoniwszy się krótko, wyszedł (a raczej wybiegł) z pomieszczenia.  
Chwilę później do środka wrócił Shinji.  
— Co tu się działo? — spytał, rozcierając obolałe po zderzeniu się z jakąś kulą bilardową ramię.  
Akon wzruszył ramionami i rzucił filozoficznie:  
— Jedenastka, kto ich zrozumie?

*

Yachiru patrzyła na dwóch kryjących się błyskawicznie pod kołdrą shinigami bynajmniej nie skonsternowana. W końcu Kencio przygotował ją na taką ewentualność, podkreślając, że co prawda z Kuli Bilardowej i Piórka nie będzie małych kulek ani piórków, ale to nie znaczy, że tych dwóch nie powinno się zabezpieczać.  
— Macie gumki? — spytała niewinnym głosikiem.  
— Zaraz poszukam — odparł Yumichika. Zasłoniwszy się poduszką, podszedł do komody i wziął granatową frotkę, którą włożył w nadstawione rączki.  
Yachiru zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Kencio mówił, że nie powinna mieć dziury z obu stron.  
Yumichika otworzył usta, nie mogąc wyksztusić ani słowa.

*

Akon od dłuższej chwili dokonywał żmudnych obliczeń czasu rozkładu kwiatów w zależności od substancji w pojemnikach, nie mogąc uzyskać prawidłowego wyniku. Niezmiernie go to frustrowało, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie jego brak koncentracji, miałby już wszystko dawno za sobą i mógłby... właściwie co? Co by zrobił po uporaniu się z dzisiejszą częścią badań? Poszedłby do piątego oddziału ot tak i...  
W korytarzu rozległ się huk. Akon błyskawicznie poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku hałasu. Shinji właśnie otrzepywał kapitańską szatę z okruszków. Ciastka, których cały talerz leżał przed chwilą obok drzwi na półce, rozsypały się po podłodze i zmieszały się z odłamkami potłuczonego szkła.  
— Rin mnie zabije — stwierdził winowajca.  
— I rozwiąże się zagadka szerokości twoich ust — powiedział Akon, stanąwszy w progu.  
— No wiesz! Nie zamierzasz mnie ratować?  
Naukowiec udał, że się zastanawia.  
— Może?  
Shinji wygiął wargi w dół, na co Akon się roześmiał.  
— Przecież żartowałem.  
— Na pewno! Tylko czekasz, aż zacznę umierać!  
— To da się załatwić już teraz.  
Shinji otworzył szeroko oczy, a po chwili je zmrużył, marszcząc brwi. Da się załatwić jego śmierć czy sprawdzić szerokość ust?  
Akon wycofał się do pomieszczenia i otworzył szafkę Hiyosu, który lubił kolekcjonować najróżniejsze przyrządy ze Świata Ludzi i przekształcać je w coś użytecznego dla shinigami. Po chwili wydobył ze sterty jeszcze nie naruszoną... linijkę.  
Shinji doszedł do wniosku, że chodziło o obie rzeczy.  
— Zamierzysz mnie na śmierć — stwierdził.  
— Uśmiechnij się.  
Posłusznie rozszerzył swoją paszczękę, a Akon zmierzył jej szerokość. _Niewyobrażalne._  
— Nie chciałbyś mnie zbadać w inny sposób? — spytał Shinji, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.  
— Za chwilę.  
Tym razem nie zamierzał uciec się tylko do słów.

*

Następnego dnia Shinji znalazł pod swoim gabinetem ogromne pudło. Patrzył na nie z zaciekawieniem, aż w końcu otworzył drzwi i pchnął pakunek do środka, stękając z wysiłku. Okazało się, że były w nim wszystkie graty, które naznosił Akonowi w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.  
Poddał się?, pomyślał, a serce przestało mu na moment bić.  
Zaczął wypakowywać rzeczy. Zamierzał je po prostu ustawić na półkach, ale nagle coś go tknęło. Wziął pierwszą-lepszą płytę i włożył ją do odtwarzacza CD. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał muzykę. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, zaczął sprawdzać pozostałe urządzenia. Wszystkie działały bez zarzutu. Siedział skołowany na podłodze, aż zauważył kartkę, która przyczepiła się do magnetofonu.

_Już nie potrzebujesz żadnego pretekstu, żeby mnie nachodzić._

Ogromny uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. Chyba nie doceniał swojego naukowca. 

**KONIEC**


End file.
